How two weeks changed my life
by khfan forlife
Summary: Sora finally has the chance to have a break from home with his friends, but what could in the two weeks of his stay. soraxkairi other pairings could happen. Now with longer chapters!
1. The day Sora got beaten by a girl

**I am going over this story to try and improve the grammar of my story, thanks for the help of shire folk to point out my mistakes.**

**This has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy but might have reverences from it.**

**No Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters or locations belong to me**

**Please R&R**

**Main focus Sora**

"Hey Sora wake up!"

"Hey what was that for?" Sora shouted rubbing his head that had a few seconds ago had a tennis ball thrown at. He watched his friend, Riku laugh as well as everyone else on the coach, turning his face a slight red out of anger and embarrassment.

"Hey if I didn't wake you, up you might have missed the competition, were nearly there!" As soon as Riku had finished talking Sora looked out the window seeing nothing but snow, he was going to take part in a skiing and snowboarding competition. And because he came from Destiny Islands where it never snowed, he needed to practice as much as he could. In his opinion he was the best skier and snowboarder throughout destiny islands, and nothing was going to stop him from getting gold not even his best friend Riku.

Also after the competition he would have two weeks, just with his friends in the cabins at the top of the snowy mountings next to a few other people who would be competing. Because he was a young adult in his early 20's, he could finally go out on his own without his parents there to bother or embarrass him in front of his friends. Staying with him would be his friends Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Wakka, Zack, Demyx and of course his best friend Riku he couldn't wait. Just then he got another hit on the back of the head with Riku 's hand, which made Sora turn back around and give his so called best friend a glare.

"Stop day dreaming we're here and you don't want to get the worst bed in the cabin do you?" He then noticed that most of the people had already gotten of the coach and had already started walking up the slope. Seeing this he quickly got his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and got his suitcase at the back and joined Riku whom had already started walking up the mountain.

"Riku wait up" Sora shouted trying to catch his breath as well as to catch up to his friend. And when he finally caught up they had already reached the sky lift. They both quickly got on and watched the other people snowboarding down the mountain, as they headed up to there cabin. Apparently there was another group up in the cabin next to them consisting mainly of girls and a few boys. He just hoped that these girls weren't those type of people who start screaming loudly at anything, and talk nothing about makeup. Pushing that aside maybe just maybe, they might be the fun partying type of people who you would like to hang out with, they must be ok if any boy steps anywhere near them. He had just stopped daydreaming by the laugh of one of his friends.

"Sora I didn't know you liked riding that thing so much!" shouted Zack who was walking next to his best friend Cloud up to the cabin.

"Looks like someone's been day dreaming to much ya!" Wakka laughed nudging Demyx. Sora then noticed he was ascending down the sky lift and it was to late to get off now he was defiantly going to get the worst bed in the cabin, he would now have to wait at least ten minutes for it to get back around.

"Dammit" When Sora finally reached the cabin it was already dark, and he was stuck with the worst bed possible the one closest to the door, which let in a slight draft. The cabin was pretty big though; it had a fireplace in the other room. There were four rooms all together which was the bedroom, the living room/ kitchen they even had there own bathroom with a separate toilet. It was a good thing because Demyx would take hours getting ready; he was so vain and would be so childish if he didn't get his own way. Some times Riku would take a long time getting ready he thought he was god's gift to women, but he wasn't really no matter how many times he said so.

All of them decided to go to bed and get an early start tomorrow because in the afternoon would be the competition and they needed to get as much practise as they could get. Even though they all came, not all of them would be competing only him Riku and Wakka would take part the others came for fun and to support there friends.

The next day they were all up by 6:30 and ready to go at seven. They had practised for hours mostly Sora, Riku and Wakka as they were actually competing. But now it was nearly time for the competition. And they were on their way there after taking a quick break to get their strength back, and could see the starting line.

Sora eyed his competition and he thought to himself that this would be an easy win for him. He also saw the people staying in the cabin next to him, two of which were competing. One of them had his helmet on so you couldn't see who he was, and the other had short blond hair and an eye patch. One of his friends with spiky long red hair wearing a black long coat called him Gippal; he didn't seem that tough to beat he smiled to himself.

Next to the redhead was another but with short hair and a really long ponytail at the back. There was also Yuffie and Selphine the loud mouths who love to party. Yuna, Rikku and Paine a.k.a the Gull wings they earn quite a bit of money from singing, nothing to fancy though, who didn't know them! Whether it was the quite annoying duo or the singing trio. Lastly two women one with past the shoulder length brown wavy hair, the other with long black hair that went down to her waist. She owned a bar somewhere called the 7th heaven, which was five stars, he thought to himself "need to go there some time".

He wondered what life's they must lead. He then noticed Cloud was trying to hide for some reason. He then averted his eyes back to the other group same as Riku who was just looking at the girls, causing them both to trip over causing everyone to laugh at them.

"Riku I think your spending too much time with Sora" laughed Tidus

"Shut up," said Sora and Riku straightening there clothes they all got to there starting lines, and the friends waited at the top and the bottom getting ready for the race. Sora started putting on his goggles and saw the racer number 5 the one with the helmet give him a thumbs up as a sigh of good luck, he just mealy gave the ok sign and wished his friends good luck. That racer sure did have a lot off support on his side, but no matter how much support he got, Sora was not going to let him win.

**Just so you know I know nothing about snowboarding I just thought of the story one day and just had to right it.**

**Please review **

**If you want I can review a story of your choice**.


	2. The race, the result and the girl

**Here's my second chapter hope you enjoy **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

"BANG"

The starting gun had just gone off, and the race had started. Sora thought he had a good head start and was now leading the race down the snowy mountain, just behind him was Riku trying to show off as well as catch up. The loud noise off screaming and cheers was heard as he glided through the snow. Also in line with Riku were a few others, the one with the helmet who was about to over take him and Gippal. There were two boys just over taking Riku and catching up to him, they were just here for today and must have been friends as they were talking to each other. Wakka was so far behind that you could no longer see him, only him, Riku, Gippal, the two friends and the helmet-covered male were remaining.

They were now past the half way mark, and he was still in the lead. He was starting to get to confidant with himself, and was doing tricks in the air and waving at the crowd. He was broken out of his trance by a splash of snow flying everywhere, and then Riku rolling down the mountain. Riku had nearly tripped him over but he had swerved just in time, apparently Riku tripped over because he was paying too much attention to the girls in the crowd. He could not help but laugh it was hilarious, his mind was to focused on laughing, and winning he didn't notice the two friends snowboarding next to him.

The two were trying to trip him over; they had already tripped Gippal over earlier on and was now trying to trip him. One of them had got dangerously close, in front of him and the other was swerving around the back of him. He was about to fall when the male in front of him swerved and tripped over, caused by the male with the helmet on, the mysterious number 5 had helped him. Even if he had helped him he wasn't going to let him win, after all this racer did snowboard really slow after what he had witnessed. The last friend in the race tripped over, he lost his balance from being to close to him to get free, and it was now just him and number five too easy. After he had won he would thank that number 5 for helping him; it would have been a mistake to do so, that racer could have had a chance to win if he didn't. He was glad that the racer was foolish enough to have done so though.

He was starting to get back in the race when the mysterious person over took him at a extraordinary speed, hold on this was the person who was near the back of the race he thought. He started to pick up his speed, because now he knew that this racer was actually putting on an act, and was way in front of him. Before he knew it the race was over, and not only that he had lost. He was so angry at everything he started to throw a fit in his head; he was so confidant on winning that he didn't focus on the racing part.

Riku and the other racers as well as the crowd were already down at the bottom waiting for them, and his friends came up to him to congratulate him. He wasn't going to mope about it, at least he came second, he wouldn't of even got that if it weren't for the racer number 5. He was even one of the only people to finish the race. Looking to his left he saw a group consisting some of the winners friends congratulating the winner. He then saw them starting to go up the mountain same as everyone else except the winners him, that number 5 and Wakka who had finished five minutes after everyone else finished. So he won by default, they had just gotten their medals so he decided it ways the perfect time to confront the winner.

" Hey" He shouted running up to him, seeing him turn around and look at him

"I just wanted to congratulate you, and thank you for helping me out back there man, you saved me the embarrassment of not finishing the race" he said smiling holding his hand up to shake his. Then as he held his hand the racer lifted his helmet to reveal long waist length wavy red hair.

"Your welcome" she smiled shaking his hand

"Not the "man" part but thanks, I'm Kairi by the way"

He was taken back, he didn't expect this he had lost the race to a girl an attractive girl. He then noticed he was staring at her while she looked back, he didn't want her to think he was rude so he quickly replied.

"S-s-Sora my name is Sora nice to meet you" He gulped causing Kairi to giggle at his nervousness.

"Are you going to be ok" Kairi laughed, then a loud noise was heard turning around he saw a man with red hair riding what looked like a quad bike park next to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi thanks for letting me borrow this" The man said handing her the keys.

"No problem, uh Sora this is Ax.." she began but was interrupted by her friend

"The names Axel got it memorized" Axel said tapping his forehead

"Kairi your dog has been calling you for ages can you go"

"Oh I'm sorry, I should go perhaps I'll see you again sometime," she asked turning to him.

"Yeah" he said she smiled as she jumped on her vehicle, he turned to Axel and asked.

"So how long have you been friends with Kairi"

"Were not friends, she's my girlfriend" smiling at his reaction but then received a snow ball to his head

"I am not your GIRLFRIEND" she shouted, "do any of you need a ride"

"No were fine," they both said. She then started to drive back up the mountain while waving back at the boy's who watched her go he just couldn't wait to see her again and he was sure he would he thought running back up to his cabin leaving Axel behind.

**So I've introduced Kairi to the story officially and the rest of her friends names will be revealed next chapter with more detailed explanation as the two groups meet**

**PLASE REVIEW**


	3. Two groups meet as Sora strikes again

**Chapter 3 up sorry if you got this far for not updating sooner but I was busy and now SCHOOL starts I have stupid home work to do any way hope you enjoy **

**Please review**

"Oww!" Sora shouted earning him another slap on the head, for the last hour Sora 's friends had been using his head for target practise using snowballs.

"You've been blanking out even more than usual, we can't even enjoy snowboarding thanks to you blanking out and knocking us over."

"Huh" Sora looked down to see him standing on his snowboard tripping over in the process. Which then made him start rolling down the mountain. His friends started running after him, although it was very slowly because they didn't want to be the next person to trip over themselves, plus its really hard to run while laughing as well. It was about half way down the mountain, way out of sight from his friends when he slammed into a small mound of snow burying him in it. After what felt like ages the sound of digging was heard as well as barking, the dog must have smelt him there lucky for him. Then someone or something else must have started digging him out also, soon there was a small black nose sniffing his face and then licked it.

"What have you found boy" Came a familiar feminine voice; the dog moved aside wagging his tale rapidly to reveal a trapped Sora in the snow, seeing this Kairi pulled him out. She was half-smiling and half-worried.

"Are you ok, you don't seem to be a person that can stay on your feet much do you?" She said stroking her dog while watching Sora scratch the back of his head embarrassed.

" Yeah I'm ok… thanks "

"No problem, you might want to get of that though you don't want to do that again!" She said pointing to his snowboard.

" Oh yeah right, I probably should" After he got of his snowboard his friends were right in front of him, their laughing had calmed down a bit but still some had escaped their mouths. However they stopped suddenly when they saw Kairi and just started staring. Sora saw this got a bit angry.

"Uh Kairi this is Riku, Tidus, cloud, Zack, Leon and Demyx, … and guy's this is Kairi." He said pointing to each other they all greeted each other, but Riku being Riku grabbed and kissed her hand. She quickly pulled away and laughed when her dog started growling at him.

"Oh Riku you got burned." Tidus laughed at him as well as the rest of the boy's, Riku just turned around and mumbled something under his breath clearly not amused by his friends.

"Shut up." Just then the familiar sound of an engine was heard coming down the snow, Kairi turned and smiled running its direction followed by her dog waving her hand in the air.

"Who's that" Demyx asked.

" My friends." Soon all her friends parked next to her and got of their vehicles.

"Kairi, where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you." One of them asked looking between their friend and the group of boys curiously.

"Oh I was just about to come back when I ran into these guys, or rather when Sora ran into a mound of snow" she looked to Sora.

"It was a good job my dog was here to save you."

"Er yeah" again he scratched the back of his head.

" Anyway, guys these are my friends Tifa, Cissnei, Yuffie, Selphine, Yuna, Rikku and Paine, there is also Axel, Gippal and Reno but they must be back up at the cabin." After a brief introduction Zack notice Cloud was missing he must have disappeared before the girls came.

"Hey guys have you seen Cl.." but was interrupted by Tifa running past him.

"Cloud, where have you been these past years."

"You two know each other," Zack asked confused.

"Yeah we grew up together" It then got awkward around the two groups, until the woman with the shoulder length brown wavy hair now know as Cissnei went over to her vehicle and grabbed her snowboard as well as Sora 's which was on the ground next to her.

"Behind you." Sora quickly turned around and tried to catch it but failed and dropped it on the ground.

"So predictable"

"Could you save this awkwardness for later, how about a little race to get our mind of things." No one hesitated to grab their boards they should be having fun after all. Tifa went up to Cissnei and whispered.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"So lets see if any of you can beat the great ninja Yuffie" Yuffie chanted loudly.

"Nobody can beat me" Rikku argued

" Can too."

"Can not."

"Okay lets go" Yuna started pushing Rikku up the hill and Paine doing the same with Yuffie. Kairi knelt down to her dog giving him a treat and patting him at the same time.

"Sammy do you think you could look after these for a minute." She asked pointing to the quad like vehicles she got a bark in return so she just smiled and ran to catch up to her friends.

"Ok lets race."

**So there it is all of the main characters names revealed, also quite a few references to crisis core which is a really good game, I completed it in 3 days but was worth it though and would recommend it if you haven't played it. One of my favourite characters was Cissnei.**


	4. Winning isn't everything

**No characters so far in this story belong to me they go to Disney and square enix (lucky people)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers I had the sudden encouragement to write another chapter of one of my stories it really gives great encouragement when people take a little time to review to those people thanks**

Sooner or later they all reached the top and were all getting prepared for the race, this time everybody was joining the race as well as Axel, Reno and Gippal. Who had just arrived and wouldn't turn down a little 'friendly' competition to show whose best.

And as soon as the race started, all of them started to ascend down the mountain at tremendous speed. Axel was in the lead so far and seemed to enjoy how his board seemed to melt the snow as he raced. No matter how good Yuffie and Rikku and Yuffie was there was no stopping their vanity that thinking they were the best. They had started arguing with each other doing small tricks to get snow in each other's face, causing them both to be even slower than Wakka was.

As for Riku he was being himself trying to show of in font of the girls mostly Kairi, which she just humoured him by watching. Sora wasn't too pleased with his friend's attitude towards her but was satisfied with the fact that she wasn't drooling over him, she actually wasn't putting too much attention into it. And knowing her in this short amount of time she wasn't using all of her speed as experienced by him before. He decided to take the first move and started to speed up a little turning towards her.

"Surly that isn't as fast as you can go if you went any slower I think Wakka might beat you" he replied jokingly

"Well at least he won't be last this time Yuffie and Rikku are arguing too much to notice that they're in last place" she laughed continuing.

"Don't you think it's a good idea to turn around, knowing you this race will probably end soon with you flat on your face you can save your embarrassment until after the race?"

"Gee thanks I think…… whoa" He had nearly just lost his balance turning around he was interrupted by the sound of Kairi laughing at him, making him laugh nervously.

"It's not funny" he whined

"That what makes it even more hilarious such a klutz"

"Am not"

"Yeah sure" She said smiling taking over him starting to gain speed quite fast

"Now that's more like it" He shouted trying to catch up, he also saw Riku trying to catch up to her as well (figures). There was Axel, Reno and Cloud just up ahead of him, and Tifa and Cissnei way ahead of him they were good. By now he was forth place with Cloud just behind him, who was really good airborne. Speaking of that Tifa who was just up ahead along with Kairi and Cissnei had just did this sort of back flip in the air, over the same mound of snow he was earlier stuck in. It seemed impossible for any body to stay in the air that long, but then here she was doing that.

This race was coming to an end soon and for once Sora didn't really care if he didn't win, he really didn't want it to end or his two week stay he was having too much fun. Everyone in the race seemed to show off their skills; the three girls Kairi Cissnei and Tifa were really good as well as Cloud. He wasn't denying he was bad in fact he was awesome in his opinion but they were just as awesome dare he say it even more than him. Surprisingly even Wakka seemed to show off a bit, maybe because for once he wasn't going to be last. By the time Yuffie and Rikku had realised their error it was to late to win, so the last thing left for them was to beat each other. Rikku with a bit of luck managed to over take.

Of course Kairi won in the end, there was just no stopping this wingless angel. Followed with a draw between Tifa and Cissnei and then third place went to Sora. A few minutes later came a satisfied Wakka and Rikku and Yuffie who were sulking

"Aww man we lost" they both wined

"Come on don't sulk, winning isn't everything" Kairi explained

"That's because you won you can say that"

"Well I wasn't the one who was arguing who is best, neither are any of these guys"

"We didn't mean it we both know that" Rikku said looking at Yuffie seeing her nod, smiled at each other. By now they had returned to were Sammy was waiting patiently wagging his tail. Kairi bent down and stroked his head softly and signalled for him to jump on the back of her vehicle.

"So do you boys want to come with us were having a little party up in the cabin"

Asked Kairi turning to face them

"Yeah come on it will be fun" said Yuna

"Alright" answered the boys most loudly Riku eager to go to a party consisting mainly of girls. It was about eighteen minutes to walk up to the cabins by foot seeing this Kairi asked Sora's group

"Do any of you guys need a ride?" Taking his chance Sora got on the back before Riku could, giving her a quick nod and a smile patting Sammy on the head also. Cloud had gone on Tifa 's, Tidus on Yuna 's, Zack on Cissnei 's, Wakka on Gippal 's. Demyx on Rikku 's and Riku got stuck with Paine.

It was really cool riding on the back of one of those things, and even cooler going to a party with really cool people. At the beginning he wanted to be just him and his friends but these new friends was just too good to past by. Not only that, could you see how close he was to this girl, her silky hair taunted him flying wildly near his face, her smell intoxicating his face. His day dreaming was soon interrupted by the angel before him.

"This is going to be great we can get to know each other a bit more"

"S-s-sure" he stuttered back trying to get these different thoughts out of his head, _stupid hormones_ he thought going red from embarrassment it was a good job she couldn't see him now.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading this far, please review**


	5. So you think you can dance?

**Here's another chapter please review **

**Only the story belongs to me the rest belongs to square enix and Disney**

Sora's thoughts in Italics

_The only thing faster than the beat of the loud music was my heart beating faster and faster, as we got closer to the other groups cabin. I hope no one is driving behind us because their going to think its raining, with the amount of sweat I'm sweating out. I sure hope that there are going to be drinks there or I might die of dehydration._

"Ewww, w-w-what is that?" Bringing himself back to reality he came face to face with Sammy whom had just licked his face. And he could hear the sound of the whole group laughing at him, as well as Kairi who was standing right beside him.

"I'm sorry but I think Sammy wanted you to snap out of your trance, or he might just be thirsty!" He reddened up even more at the sound of this; she could see him blushing. He hoped that she would think that he was red from the heat, who is he kidding its almost freezing up here.

"Can we go in already because unlike Sora I'm freezing?" whined Selphine

**Inside**

_I was back to my normal temperature now, and we've been partying for almost an hour now. I was just relaxing on the sofa watching my friends dance, Riku had been dancing the most, trying to dance with ALL the girls he's such a player._

Then a familiar intoxicating scent swarmed around him, as someone sat next to him. Smelling this scent brought him out of his daydream and now his attention fully on the redhead sitting right beside him.

"You ok?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

I'm _fine I'm fine what the hell am I thinking_ he thought to himself

"Not much of a dancer are you?"

"Not really, I haven't really danced in front of a group this size" he replied sheepishly.

"Really how do you usually dance then?" There was a pause before he answered

"Usually just by myself"

"Well we can fix that problem then" she replied getting up to face him

"W-what?" he stuttered. She shook her head and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet dragging him over to where everyone else was dancing.

"Come on"

_What is she doing? She's asking me to dance isn't she? In front of all these people, in front of these entire hormone driven guys (mostly Riku) to dance with her Kairi. He thought_

One part of him was jumping for joy, while the other wanted the nearest escape route possible.

"So you think you can dance? Show me" She questioned smiling right beside him gazing right at him

"Err" He then looked around at all his other friends who were all dancing, he then caught a glance of Riku who was glaring at him Yuffie was trying to dance with him but he kept on watching to see what his friend was doing. He then looked back down at Kairi, who was just a bit shorter than him which was hardly noticeable. She had her hands held together behind her back, leaning forward a little pouting at him.

"Ohhh wont little Sora dance with me, will I just have to dance alone?" she asked innocently

"Or maybe, I should ask Riku he keeps looking over here?" she smiled evilly

Knowing they were both rivals only she didn't know why.

"No, no that won't be necessary I'll dance with you" There was just no way was he going to let her dance with Riku, he would do all sorts of things to her next thing he'll know it they'll be going out. Then it will be bye, bye to ever having a chance with her. Even if he still wasn't sure it was the right time, it couldn't be that bad friends dance together all the time right? He slowly took a step closer to her, thoughts travelling all through his head hoping he didn't make a complete fool out of himself.

Hesitantly he started dancing slowly not doing much, which Kairi just stood there watching him. Knowing that she wouldn't do anything unless he did something first. He sighed silently in defeat and started dancing right next to her, after what felt like a long wait she smiled and started to dance along with him. Daring to go further he slinked his arm gently across her waist, which made her tense up for a second and then relaxed a second after.

By the time he was finished he was panting his temperature was high to start with being this close to the person he… nah he didn't did he, he couldn't say it terrified in that he might blurt it out. And now he was sitting down on a sofa next to the person he had just danced with.

"So I've learned a little bit about you, I told you I would by the end of the night" She glanced at him smiling

"Yeah" Over the past hour they talked to each other about what they liked what jobs they had, where they lived all sorts of things. They never knew that had so many things in common, they both came from quite rich family's Kairi's were more wealthy. But with his well paid job not saying Kairi had a bad job in fact she was paid a lot, but they both had earned nearly the same amount of money.

Just then Riku sat down right in the middle to separate the two apart, slowly leaning more and more towards Kairi. She didn't mind at first but then he started sniffing her hair bringing his hand to her waist. She pushed him away and was getting ready to stand up if he try's anything else.

"Riku there nice and then there's "nice", I would appreciate it if you just stay nice as in friendly"

"Oh come on Kairi" he said moving closer

"Riku, Sora we should get going, I just pulled Tifa and Cloud away from each other. Its late we should get going" Zack called out

"Oh thank god" Kairi said moving away from Riku

"What?" Riku asked turning to her

"Nothing" she said quickly

They all said their goodbyes Sora was having the time of his life, _I wonder if she feels the same way_ he thought. He wasn't sure though, because being caring was just apart of her personality only time will tell.

**Hopefully with more reviews I can update sooner **


	6. snowball fight

I have edited my chapters to make my story easier to read thanks for reaching this far.

How two weeks changed my life

The next morning Sora had gotten up and went out of the cabins quite early for him, while everybody else was still asleep in his cabin. He was just walking for some fresh air going nowhere in particular, when he was hit on the back of the head with a snowball. Startled by the change in temperature he swirled around to see Kairi with another snowball formed in her hand with a smirk on her face.

"Whoops my hand slipped" She said innocently then she caught an evil glint in his eye and then Sora threw the freezing object right at her face, which then fell down her neck, catching her of guard. Sora just couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him, because for the next few moments all you could see was her long rich hair flapping in the wind as she tried her best to reach the snow down her neck. After a minute of squealing curtsy of Kairi, Sora had managed to calm down…. A bit. But stopped as soon as he received an evil glint in her eye.

"O-oh so you think this I-is f-funny" He didn't have time to say anything because now he was the one with a snowball in his face also with an evil glint in his eye. He scooped up a ball of snow and patted it together ready to throw, but ended up dropping it when he was hit again.

"I let you have that one"

"Sure you did"

"Oh I'm sure, if I wanted to I could easily get you" he teased

"Oh really, I would just love to see you try" she challenged in a flirty voice

While he distracted her he was shuffling snowballs behind his back, but she saw this dodged them and started running down the mountain. He followed in pursuit but couldn't keep up although he was faster she was more able to keep on her feet. He knew she was in the area her footprints were visible, but after a while she must of figured it out because her footprints came to a complete stop, and a tree branch thrown further down the mountain.

"Ka-a-ir-r-ri I know you're out there, you can't hide from me forever" Sora had now reached the part of the mountain which had a layer of trees surrounding it, he knew she had to be around here somewhere.

**Sxksxksxksxksxksxksxksxk FOCUSS KAIRI**

**KAIRI'S normal POV**

Kairi could hear soft footsteps coming closer as she hid behind one of the trees. A few minutes before she had thrown the branch she had used to get rid of her tracks away, she decided to take a quick look behind the tree. She slowly peeked around the corner only to have the breath knocked right out of her, as Sora went running right through her sending them both down the hill.

When they finally stopped they both burst out laughing, she could see that Sora's face was completely red even though he was covered in snow. I mean he was so red that the snow started melting on him, sure she knew that he had a little crush on her but then again so did a lot of guys. She thought most of them got over it but in reality most of them didn't, there were quiet a few of her friends that still did. She once asked herself what did she think of him she did like his personality and humour, that was one of the reasons that she hanged around him so much. She hoped she didn't give him the wrong impression she did have a lot of guy friends as well as girls, but she didn't really know how she felt. It wasn't the fact she thought he was ugly, actually she thought he was quiet attractive and well built. She just didn't know what to feel right now.

Being pulled back to reality Kairi realized that Sora was still lying on top of her, and looked as if he didn't realize that either.

"So did I frighten you" he questioned evilly

"I don't think so what were you trying to do, sneak up on me then yell 'here's Johnny' or something" she said sarcastically.

"Heyyy how did you know that I was going to do that"

"Shut up, you can wipe that grin of your face as well" she smacks him playfully on the hand

"Oww how come everyone is always hitting me"

"Oh what the matter Sora did you get hurt by a girl" Then she got an evil idea to get back at Sora that no boy has ever been a immune from, but first she still had the problem of Sora's weight on her body

"Err Sora"

"Yeah" he said oblivious

"You can get of me now" After saying this she could see his face turn redder if that's even possible as he looked down at their position. This made her a bit uncomfortable as he stared at her body, but none the less kept her cool. Quickly he rose to his feet and helped her up cursing under his breath.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to … you know" She raised her eyebrow at him, and decided to put her plan into action so when she got his attention she asked

"How about we make a bet"

"A bet" he asked confused

"Yeah I bet you 20 munny that I can beat you to the cabin … deal?"

"Alright deal, get ready to pay up" With that said she walked right up to him a gently brushed pass him

"Ready"

"Y-yes" he gulped. She then quickly walked up to him kissing him on the cheek and started legging it up the mountain

"GO" All Sora could do was stand there staring no guy could have escaped that; it was the easiest munny she could ever gain.

**Sxksxksxksxksxksxksxksxk FOCUSS SORA**

**Sora's normal pov**

Suddenly the familiar sound of an engine was heard he turned around and saw Kairi getting off of her vehicle and was walking up to him.

"How did you get that … and have you changed"

"Yeah about that, you've been down here for a few hours, I thought I should come and get you. You know I think your one of the longest people to stay under my spell for that long. … By the way you owe me 20 munny"

"Huh…. Oh right here" He grabbed in his pocket and handed her the munny, he was completely embarrassed that he was day dreaming that long his friends wont let him get through this. He had never lost a bet before, but he didn't even come close to winning he didn't even start. Man he got it bad; he was to humiliated to blush when he had to hold her waist on the vehicle.

"Hold on tight"

**Sxksxksxksxksxksxk FOCUSS SORA**

**Sora's pov**

When we got to the cabins Kairi told me that everybody was in her groups cabin hanging out, so when I walked in I bet you can guess what happened. Everyone was smirking at me except for Riku who was glaring; Gippal then came over and pulled me to the side.

"Another victim of Kairi's kiss of death huh, don't worry your not the only one" he reassured walking away

"So how long were you under her spell for, mine lasted only half an hour"

"A few hours" I mumbled not wanting anybody to hear.

"What, what was that you're mumbling"

"I SAID THAT BECAUSE I LIKE KAIRI SO MUCH I WAS UNDER FOR 3 FRIKEN HOURS … oops" Oh great now everyone's looking at me and all the girls are giggling at me, look here she comes now probably to make fun. But instead she started pulling me outside

"Heh we'll be back in a sec guys" She said uncomfortably shoving me out the door

"Hey what kind of fun are you two going to do alone?" Gippal asked

"PERVERT were just talking" I heard her say. With that she slammed the door shut, I was a little relieved to have left the room. But I knew I was in for a whole lot of questions later.

I hope it's been a lot easier to read I know it's still not perfect. I'm still going over my story to try to make it easier to read.


	7. Revenge is sweet

Okay so here's the next chapter hopefully my writing has improved, so you find this easier to read. Thanks for the help from Shire Folk for the examples of my errors, sorry for the long wait.

Sora's pov

Oh my gosh how long have we been walking for in this awkward silence? I can't take this any more. Seriously I've lost count was it 5 minutes or 5 hours; time seems to stand still in the most awkward of times. Dare I even look at her? What would expression be like? Mad? Upset? Or worse disgusted? Will I ever be able to look into those wonder blue eyes of hers? And…

"Glad to be out of there huh?" I was pulled out of my thoughts when the girl next to me spoke

"Huh?" I asked confused I was to wrapped up in my thoughts, that I had no idea what she was talking about

"A certain group of friends was missing their TV's, so they needed some drama somewhere" she said finally turning to face me. You know, maybe it was better of when she wasn't looking at me

"Oh yeah about that, what you heard in there…was" I tried to explain

"You don't have to explain it…if your not ready, just tell me when you are" having said that she started walking down the hill again. I didn't even realise we had stopped, I was still in shock after I completely humiliated myself if front of everybody and then she said she would wait until I was ready.

"Hey want to make everyone jealous?" I heard Kairi shout a couple of metres away, but still you could see the evil glint she had in her eye's. Just what did she have in mind? Although I didn't know what she had in mind a little bit of payback for my humiliation sounded good to my ears.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked curiously

" I don't think no one but me knows this, but on the way here I found out there's this little town up south. Its about an hours drive, we should go there and bring back all these sweets and other things. I think by know everyone's battery in their MP3's or whatever have run out by now, come one it will be so much fun rubbing it in their faces" she pleaded with her hand rubbing together in an evil plot.

Now who could just say no to that face, certainly I couldn't and I could really go for some chocolate right now. It would give everyone a chance to calm down, as well as a distraction when I show everyone the candy we've brought.

"Yeah let's go" she then smiled happily as she pulled me down to where her quad like vehicle was parked.

"It will be easier and quicker if we travel on this, also Sammy won't be coming with us this time" she said getting on front, which gave me yet another embarrassing memory. As I got on and made my self as comfortable as I could sitting behind her, she turned around the first thing that came into my head was 'it's not too late to pull out is it' as she said these words.

"You ready?"

**Sxksxksxksxksxksxksxksxksxksxksxkskxskxs**

Okay so maybe riding on that vehicle was faster, and maybe it was really fun to feel the breeze in your face, and thank goodness that my hair is naturally spiky cause otherwise my hair would look a mess. But I also did not want to look like a wimp who clings on for dear life to the person in front of him, for about a quarter of the way there.

Her laughing at me didn't help either, I did actually enjoy the ride though not including that first part of the ride, I also found myself laughing and asking her to go faster. And just like she said we arrived at this little town that just appeared out of nowhere, which did make me wonder how they had stayed in business.

We spent hours just talking and looking around the shops; we stopped at this café and ordered some hot chocolate enjoying the music that was being played. That was where Kairi had told me that here you get a phone reception and that I should call my family before we go. And although they can annoy the hell out of me sometimes, I kinda did miss them seeing as they usually call me everyday. Of course they were surprised that I had called, I hardly ever call them but it was nice to hear their voices again. They talked about the usual parent stuff like was I having fun, was I brushing my teeth, did I miss them and then the embarrassing stuff you'd rather not talk about.

Soon after my conversation we decided we should head back before it gets dark, so we hauled our stash of goodies onto the back of her vehicle and fastened it down. Literally I think we cleared out the candy from the stores, and I was getting strange looks from people because as what Kairi calls it I had too much sugar. But I think you can never have enough it just tastes too good to be bad for you, and its not like I'm lazy and don't work it off so what's wrong with me stuffing my face with it?

**Sxksxksxkskxskxkxssxksxksxkskxksxkxksxksxk**

**W**hen we got back it was getting quite dark outside, everybody else must have been up in Kairi's cabin still so we headed up there. I was just about to go on inside when Kairi stopped me and pulled me back.

"Wait Sora don't just walk up in there, you gotta think up a plan of how to show what we got, but act like nothings wrong" she whispered to make sure no one heard. Ohhh kairi I love how your mind works, this is going to be so good. I know he probably won't admit it but I know that Riku is a chocoholic, and I got his favourite brand just to eat it right in front of his face.

When we got inside the cabin we were met with mixed reactions most were worried, few were angry (a.k.a. Riku), and some were surprisingly not bothered.

"Hey where have you two been I've…we've been worried sick, right guy's?" Yuffie cries followed by nods from some of the others.

"Oh nowhere in particular" I reply standing close to Riku I open up that chocolate bar and start eating it. Would you just look at his face? Its priceless, I can tell he wants it, better yet not one person has brought up that little incident earlier. I hear a few surprised gasps, as their eyes follow my chocolate bar, Kairi had a lollipop in her mouth also which she managed to sneak in there when all eyes were focussed on my candy. Apparently some of the more trusted people had been told where they were by Kairi, just so that they wouldn't worry. So I didn't mind sneaking them some treats like Tifa, Cissnei, Cloud, Zack and a few others. Although we gave some to Yuffie, we couldn't trust her with keeping a secret it would just torture the poor women.

Sadly the day had to end and so our group split up to go back, off course Gippal kept begging me for some triple A's that he saw in my pocket. But I just laughed and started running away from him, I'll probably give him some tomorrow he's not a bad guy just a bit noisy. Off course he didn't know that he could easily get some from the big stash me and Kairi hid under her bed.

I hope this chapter went better than the previous one's did, hope that I can update again soon.

Khfan-forlife.


	8. Bordom

Hi, back again, sorry for those who have been waiting, as well as school, I am trying to improve my writing and I hope I am improving. Thanks to those who have reviewed, and the advice given from them as well. I've also made this chapter a bit longer as well, I was planning to write more but wanted to hurry up and post it.

Sora's POV

I can't believe I got dragged along to this thing, I mean right now we've been sitting here for like half an hour and I'm already bored. Yuffie and Rikku thought it would it would be fun to see this dancing on ice play since we don't have TV's, but the dam thing is so boring I'd rather be at work and that's saying something. The only reason I am here is because the guy's made me, apparently there were hot girls in the play and alcohol, not that I could notice in this state. Anyway it doesn't matter because I got to sit next to Kairi but also Riku was sitting next to her too, Zack insisted she did so said something about "you guys wont stop glaring at each other if Kairi doesn't sit next to you two" huh what does he know.

**1 hour later**

My God, this is sooooo boring, many people might see it as beautiful to watch men and women dressed in gold's and silvers twirling elegantly as if they were floating, but right now, I really wish one of then would fall over. Oh, don't think that way I am sure you've done the same, and when it does happen, you can't help but laugh.

**Another hour later**

**Normal POV**

Sora took the time to observe his surroundings there were about 30 people watching the play and most of them seemed bored, Sora laughed to himself thinking about it. You think it was cold due to all the snow but it was stuffy because of all the chairs being cramped together giving it a nasty sweaty feeling. '_I swear I am too young to be getting a backache at my age' _he thought, the thing he called a chair was like iron and was a rusty orange colour and already the older adults complained of backache.

He looked each side of him to see what his friends were doing most looked like they where staring into space, Yuffie and Rikku were pouting in the corner out of boredom, also all the glares they were receiving it was there idea in the first place to come here. He decided against glaring doesn't mean he was happy about being stuck there. Moving his gaze it shifted to Cissnei and even she the most mature of the gang seemed unfocussed, Axel was complaining of being cold and Demyx was … Enjoying the show. Wakka had fallen asleep leaving Gippal and Zack trying to throw clumps of snow in his mouth

Lastly, he focussed to see what Kairi was doing, from this position he couldn't see her eyes, but she seemed to be watching the ice skaters but on closer inspection, something seemed a bit off. She was wearing headphones.

Sora's POV

Huh, that sneaky little cheater no way is she able to listen to music while I had to endure this, without her noticing I removed one of the ear buds, which made her jump in surprise.

"WHAT, WHAT?… oh it's just you Sora" she then looked at the ear bud that was in my hand "oh you see the thing … about that is…." She trailed off while I smiled at her

"I won't tell anyone if you let me listen" without hesitation she handed me one, which I took making sure, no one was watching

"Try making it a little less obvious can you Sora?"

"Oh sorry my bad" I smiled sheepishly

As I put the headphone in she shifted closer to me and rested her head on my chest, and as soon as that happened, a million thoughts drifted into my head._ 'Wow did the temperature just suddenly increase?, her head is right on my shoulder, Riku is so going to be jealous, uh oh please don't tell me I have B.O'? _In addition, as I try as secretly as possible to check my arms, all I get is a slap in the head by Tiddus, telling me to stop fidgeting, and if I had a problem with breathing quietly huh some friend. Its not as if he's missing anything, whatever I turn my attention back to Kairi I'm glad she cant feel me staring at her, man that would be embarrassing.

Kairi's POV

He has been staring at me for about half an hour now, and I'm sure he doesn't realise I know it because that adorable face of his would be bright red by now. He is fidgeting a lot though and seems to be checking if he has bad breath.

"Are you ok?" I ask, which he then quickly turns and looks at me

"Oh yeah I'm fine just a bit bored though… with the skating…not you I mean who would…I…" before he could continue I silenced him with my finger

"Yeah I know I think nearly everybody agrees with you here" I then smirk at him "and no you don't have bad breath Sora" which make his face just light up to about 60 watts, any brighter and I might have to shield my eyes.

This is frustrating, you know when it sounds as if a musical is going to end, then you get all exited but then it just doesn't. But no I have to sit through this entire thing; I am pulled out of my thoughts buy a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Kairi are you gonna come to that after party with me … and the others?" Riku asked me but I get too distracted by the music finishing and the skaters taking their bows, signalling their finale

"Yes" I cheer

"Great" wait what dam it he thinks I want to go with him, which I really don't want to. All there is going to be alcohol, alcohol and more alcohol besides a few insignificant appetisers. Trust me, me and alcohol don't mix, I haven't really had that much alcohol to drink in my life so I'm a really light drinker. I can't say no just look at his face he looks sooo happy, yay for him. So now here I am get dragged along by an over excited Riku, one mad looking Sora and the rest of my _happy to get out of there friends._

"Do you want a drink Kairi?" he asks me

"I don't want to drink anything I can't hold in" which he shoves the drink into my hand

"Don't worry it's not alcoholic" hesitantly I drink whatever he got me; I didn't want to appear rude even though I'm not thirsty. Funny I've never had this type of drink before it tastes kind off… funny, and whats more Riku had made sure that I finished the drink cause he kept on staring at me and smirking… weird.

Okayyyy its… b-been about ten, ten right yeah ten minutes and I-I'm feeling really dizzy.

Normal POV

Tifa was drinking a glass of wine with Cissnei, Cloud and Zack when she was tapped on the shoulder by Sora who had a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Tifa does Kairi usually act like this" which they all avert their eyes to Kairi, who was in fact acting a bit weird, for one thing she kept constantly laughing and jumping about.

"I don't see anything wrong with her," Rikku squealed running over to join Kairi

"Off course you don't because that's how you act, not her," Reno shouted over to her, who in return stuck her tongue out as soon as Yuffie joined the group off jumping adults.

Sora began walking over to the jumping girls yanking Kairi out off the circle, before they made him join in and pulled her to the more mature part of the group, and away from Riku who was placing hands in certain areas, he shouldn't touch on her. Her face was all flushed, and she could not keep still for over a minute.

"Kairi are you drunk" already knowing the answer

"Nooooo why, why w-would you say that Sora" she was now leaning against him

"How much have you had to drink?" he said seriously

"I haven't, don't worry Riku gave me this drink but he said there was not alcohol in it… I-I'm fine really"

"I would believe you if you could say that without hiccuping"_ 'even though it sounds incredibly cute' _he thought "wait did you say Riku gave you this, that idiot". He began storming over to the already half drunk Riku and knocked him out cold.

Meanwhile one of the skaters from the musical came up to Kairi, to see what she thought of the performance not realising the poor girl was drunk.

"So what was your best part of the show?" she asked proudly

"The ending" Kairi blurted out. Cissnei who was standing nearby quickly came up to save her friend of even more future embarrassment

"Yeah me too you know when the band is really throwing down on the music, it seems as if everybody dances better then. Even though it's going to end soon which is also sad then" she lies but the dancer seemed to have bought it

"Yeah I know what you mean" she replies only to be interrupted by Kairi

"But that's not what I mean I…" before she could finish the sentence Cissnei clasps her hand around her mouth and hauls her away from the woman before she could say more. Cissnei then led her over to the cabin, which Sora was told to go and calm down, after a knocked out Riku was in the other and shoved her into his arms before leaving she smiled and told him.

"Here look after her will ya" then closes the door

**So there it is and I hope you keep reading and enjoying. Also I have never been drunk before so I didn't quite know how Kairi would act and feel, and if she would be able to detect alcohol in her drink**


	9. Thats why i hate maths

**Here is my next chapter, and I hope I'm still improving. Again thanks to all my reviewers. Expect a private message for my gratitude, if you have not received one already for your reviews. **

Sora was still staring wide eyed at the door while holding Kairi in his arms, even though the accused door remained closed from about five minutes ago. When he finally brought his eyes down from upon the innocent door from which Cissnei was long gone from after he could feel something fidgeting a lot in his arms, to look upon the mass of red hair beneath him, he realized that she is in the process of suffocation, by his bone-crushing grip. After muttering his many apologies he let go of her so that she could breathe, it was too late to realize his mistake. One intoxicated Kairi, plus no standing support equals the floor. This was the reason Sora hated math's, it always ended up with problems instead of solving them. Quickly he lifted her from the floor checking to see if she was injured, and no he was checking for INJURIES, not anything else if you were thinking about it. All that he received from his troubles was a non-stop giggling coming from Kairi. Now of course she couldn't help it what with being intoxicated she thought everything was funny, even though he was sure a lump would form on her head if ice were not applied soon. In a way, all of this was Riku's fault seeing, as he was the one who spiked her drink. Now if he could just stop that bump from forming on her head the headache she would receive from it would be blamed on a hangover, '_yes that could work'_ he thought deviously, and good old Sora is seen as the good Samaritan who helped the damsel in need of help. Now here was another problem Kairi prefers things when they are equal, now this is really sweet, when it comes to sharing your popcorn with everyone at the movies. However, when you're in a situation when she thinks your tickling her to death without reason, you've just signed away your rights to her. Then the next thing you know, bam you're on the floor with her on top of you with an evil glint in her eye. Then you're the one getting tickled relentlessly with out mercy, although she wasn't being tickled by him on purpose.

"Sor-rrraaaa, that's not fumy, you tricked me into hugging you, and then the next thing I know your tickling me to death" she whined while tickling Sora until he was red in the face. Until his face was so red, that her hair was camouflaged when coming into contact with his face. Sora was praying that nobody would come in at the moment, because that would turn good Samaritan Sora into pervy Sora and he did not want that at all costs, that title was meant for Riku. Summoning up the last of his strength that he still had in his body, he grabbed her wrists, which was still tickling him by the way and sat up. Not thinking this through properly, he failed to notice just how close his face was to hers right now, they were literally touching noses, with her still on his lap. Before she could lean her head on his shoulder, he was already up on his feet and lifting her up into his arms, to prevent another blow to her already swollen head. However, as he was leaning down to lay her on the sofa he came upon yet another embarrassing problem, she wouldn't let go, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Not so much as to suffocate him like he nearly did to her, but tight enough for him not to be able to pry her of without hurting her.

"Don't leaaaveeee me Sora, stay with me, where are you going?" she said in her confused state while dangling in mid-air, still holding on to his neck while sitting on the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere Kai, I'm trying to get you to lie down while I get you some ice," he answered gently.

"But I'm not thirsty… and did you just call me Kai, I thought my name was Kairi?"

"No silly it's for your head, and yes your name is Kairi" he laughed nervously turning red yet again, thinking since when did he give people nicknames. '_My God how hard did I drop her' _he thought '_I better get that ice quick'. _Therefore, since Kairi refused to let go he had to carry her to the little freezer they had, and grabbed a bag of peas to use as an ice pack. Then as he was about to carry her back to the couch, she tugged on his shirt.

"Sora can we go to bed I'm cold?" meltdown, suddenly his whole body was overheating, he tripped on thin air and nearly dropped her again. Nodding silently not trusting his voice to speak, in case it betrayed him, he brought her over and slipped them both under her covers.

"Mhhm" she sighed against him snuggling up into his chest and still clinging onto him, as if her life depending on it causing him to hold his breath. "Sora your soooo den… tense" she corrected herself rubbing his tense muscles

'_Was she just about to say dense, what is she talking about, me Sora dense, how would that fit in a sentence. And how can I relax when the very thing that's trying to make me relax is laying in the same bed as me, a-and rubbing my shoulders. I can see it right now this is where the door opens and something walks in to further my embarrassment__..._

Click

The door creaks open to reveal beady eyes focused fully on Sora, judging the newcomer. Then those eyes turned the owner of those eyes sitting at the head of the bed just to stare at him.

_Great now the dogs judging me, he's just staring at me and he wont stop it, I was a little relieved it wasn't anyone that could talk. __Nevertheless, I'm a little freaked out by the way he stares at me, it a good thing that, that dog is cute. Wait what's he doing now, he's licking my hand, no wait that's not my hand it's the bag of defrosting peas. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that I forgot to put this on her head, which must be killing right now. But that was not the worst part the water dripping of the bag was slowly falling on my pants, how I didn't notice before I'll never know._

Before the bag could melt anymore, he applied it to her head, which took him a while to stop her from trying to remove it. And shuffled more into the blanket to try and dry his soaked jeans.

"Sora?"

"Huh!"

"What will you do when you leave here?" she whispered near his ear.

"Well I have to go back home, you know what my family is like, also not to mention work not that I'll be glad to go back. Don't get me wrong I love my job, the pays great, but sometimes it's good to get out sometime." She nodded in response

"Will I ever see you again?" she whispered not hiding the sadness in her voice, causing him to stare down to look at her.

"Hey your acting like this is goodbye, I'll sure we'll see each other again" not sounding so sure himself, which she seemed to notice. As her mind was sobering up, to allow her to think more clearly.

"Liar… you don't seem so sure" what could he say to her, he wasn't sure himself if he would see her again, out here he could forget everything of the outside world, work, family, responsibilities, but the more he thought about it the more he knew this time in the cabins wouldn't last.

"Let's not think about this right now, we have plenty of time left together," he said wanting so badly to make that sad face of hers go away.

"Hey lets make a promise, a promise that no matter what we'll never forget each other that we will remain a part of each others hearts, always." She vowed placing her hand over where her heart was resting, but at the same time beating rapidly.

"Yes always" linking his pinky finger with hers, binding their promise forever. Sammy seemed to have agreed as he went of knowing that his master would be safe, in the arms wrapped delicately around her waist in an embrace. Leaning up Kairi placed a small kiss on his cheek before lying back down on his chest and closing her eyes. Sora looked down upon her one more time proud that she would trust him to look after her in her time of vulnerability, before joining her in a peaceful slumber. Now knowing that sometimes you shouldn't care if people make fun of you, just as long as you get to share your time with the person you care deeply for. This time around, he would not worry about what his friends would say of him.

**Sometime later in the opposite cabin **

Blinking his eyes open Riku sat up trying to shake the drowsiness/ hangover out of his head. Last thing he remembered was a hand coming towards his face. Looking to his left he saw a head of long hair '_Kairi' _he thought smiling, as he reached and wrapped his arm around her shoulder he noticed something different _'since when does Kairi have dark brown/ black hair'_ he thought.

Riku woke up five hours later the last thing he remembered was a fist, and long brown/ black hair.

**So how was ****it, my chapters are getting a little longer now, and its all thanks to my reviewers it means a lot to me. I'm also starting to update more quickly as well. Any BLEACH fans ready for fade to black, Rukia's my favourite character.**


	10. The night after

**Here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who have reviewed. No KH or FF characters belong to me.**

As expected when Sora came into consciousness the first thing he heard were a lot giggling (hopefully from the girls, imagine seeing the serious Cloud giggling like a girl. That would give you nightmares for weeks). It took him awhile to figure out why they were all 'aww-ing' at him that was until the slight shuffling next to him reminded him of last night. Still not wanting to be disturbed from what he thought to be a once in a lifetime opportunity, he kept his eyes shut pretending to be asleep, as well as shuffling more under the sheets. He would have snuggled more into Kairi if he could, but there wasn't any space between them in the first place. Throughout the night Kairi remained with one of her arms still wrapped around him, as if she was afraid he would leave. While her head was resting on his chest, her other arm opted to rest on his waist to be in a more comfortable position. Sora however had both arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on top of her head. He so badly wanted to see the beauty sleeping next to him, but then the many awaiting eyes would ruin this peace. Eventually they would give up, and then would be his chance to view what lies before him. Until then he had to be patient, he could still hear them talking but this time the subject wasn't revolved around him.

"Riku, what the hell happened to you? You look a mess," Rikku asked running up to him as he closed the door. He had a very big, fresh bruise on his eye, not to mention the split lip Sora gave him. He was about to reply just when Tifa entered the room, sending a glare at him. He watched her carefully as she made her way up to the group, paying more attention to the long black/ brown hair that she has grown.

"Yeah Riku what did happen?" she asked looking as if she was about to crack her knuckles.

"N-nothing, nothing happened" he replied.

"Really?"

**Last night**

"Tifa, will you be able to take care of Riku? I know he deserved what he got, but someone has to make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid. We all know that you are the best person to do that, what with your motherly charm," Yuffie pleaded with Tifa, after Zack threw the unconscious Riku on the couch.

"Alright but you must know by now, flattery and your pouting face, wont get you anywhere with me." Tifa called heading into the cabin Riku was in. She decided to put some ice on his lip to stop the swelling forming on his lip, so she took the seat next to him in order to put the thing on him. By the time, she had got him from to stop swatting her hand away the ice had melted, and she could see signs of consciousness. As he sat up, he began mumbling inaudible words to himself, before focusing his attention on her. He was still wobbly but she couldn't help but notice he was looking at her funnily, she realized why when he began wrapping his arms around her on inappropriate places. However, no matter how many warnings she gave of, he didn't let go he was actually getting closer. Having had enough of his behavior, she shoved him of her, with so much force he nearly fell over. She was about to get up to leave, but not before she brought her fist back and connected it with his arrogant face knocking him out before he hit the couch.

**Present **

Sora now found it torture not being able to open his eyes now, firstly he so much wanted to see beaten up Riku's face, and secondly he was finding it a challenge not to laugh at the thought of him being beaten up by Tifa. He was finding it so hard to breathe that he was turning red, that he had to cover his mouth on Kairi's head to silence his leaked chuckle. He nearly gave himself away because the sheets above him when ruffling, as he was shaking to keep his laughs in.

Finally, everyone else seemed to give up in waiting for the two to wake up, and one by one left the two alone. The last to leave were Yuffie, Selphine and Rikku who had been dragged away by a not so pleased Riku, who were not so eager to leave. As soon as Sora was sure everyone had left, he finally was able to open his eyes. As he stroked a few strands of hair away from her eyes, she began to stir and not long after had she startled fluttering her eyes open.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear, as her eyes had focused her attention on him.

"Hey" she whispered back, before grimacing and clutching her head, "oww my head is killing me". He stroked her hair before grasping her hand that was still clutching her head.

"Hangover?" He examined her flushed face.

"Huh, oh... yeah I guess so, Riku gave me…"

"Don't worry I know, I sorted him out" he claimed proudly that he had defended someone; he hoped she wasn't mad but was surprised when she just smiled at him. They just stayed there gazing into each other eyes, at one point Sora thought she was going to kiss him. As she had moved her head closer, he was sure she wouldn't but he'll never really find out. Because as she moved closer Riku found it the right moment to walk in. not wanting to put up with Riku, (well neither did any one at the moment) groaned and shoved her head underneath Sora's large t-shirt. That he was still wearing so her head was resting on his bare chest. Sora was too mad at Riku to even turn red from embarrassment, as well as Kairi who was just trying to hide her head away from Riku.

"Riku you're not welcome here right now" Sora sneered.

"Well I didn't come here to see you now did I?" he said turning to the still hidden Kairi.

"I will really appreciate it Riku if you would just leave," she whispered.

"WHAT and just leave you with him?"

"I have nothing else to say to you," she said a little harsher this time. With that, he stormed out the door slamming it behind him. Peering through the head of his T-shirt to locate the still hidden woman, then lifting her head out of the groves oh his chest.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" suddenly, a static noise filled the room as the speakers installed in the cabins only for important notices announced.

"_This is a public announcement, I repeat this is a public announcement_, _due to certain circumstances we recommend that you vacate the site within the next day. We have received weather warnings of a storm heading towards the cabins, this leaves you time to pack but then leave immediately. Refunds for the rest of your stay will be refunded by visiting our website; this announcement will be repeated in a few hours"_. This caused them to both remove their heads from Sora's shirt, and get up immediately.

"Oh this can not be good, we don't even have any transport for about a week" Sora began to panic; Kairi reached up and brought his face to face her.

"Sora calm down, you'll just have to come with us until we get out of here, ok?" his face seemed to calm down after realizing they had their quad like vehicles.

"Oh yeah are you sure we wont hold you back, I mean will it carry us and our stuff. There's also Sammy what about him, there's no way that quad like bike could carry all of that, what is that thing anyway?" he contemplated aloud to Kairi.

"A quad… with a few alterations, so yes it can fit all of what you just said. Unless you have all of Japan in your suitcases, I'm sure we'll be just fine, no more disagreements k.?" She stared guided him to the door and nudged him in the direction of his cabin "get packing" was the last word he heard from her mouth before she shut the door to start packing her self. As he headed back he walked past Kairi's group who where heading back, he respected those mature adults in a situation like this. Like Cissnei, who gave him a nod in greeting, unlike Rikku who greeted him with a…

"Heyyyyyy Soraaaaa!" which sent a shiver down his spine, but that stopped when he spotted Tifa and thought of the events that had occurred earlier. Turning his face to block out the thoughts, of her fist connecting with his 'best friends face'. He hurried back now wanting to see Rick's face even more.

**SxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxK**

They had all met at the bottom of the mountain, and had gathered all their belongings. Making sure, they stuck together as some people started to panic and run into each other. With a helping hand from Sammy the group managed to keep the people from stealing the quads, they now had to decide who would go with whom.

"Tidus, you can be with me?" Yuna looked down shyly.

"Yeah" Tidus ran and jumped on the pick with their luggage strapped on.

"Oh oh, pick me next!" Dymyx shouted jumping and waving his hands in the air, accidentally landing on Riku's foot. Who then shoved him onto a random bike.

"Ohhhh I pick Demyx!" Rikku cried tugging him onto the bike.

"Hey Cissnei, mind if I come with you?" Zack questioned, receiving a nod in return "so serious" he whispered. A few of the guys questioned why he picked her for, which he replied "come on give her a chance, I bet she's an awesome driver". Cloud strolled over and got on the bike of his childhood friend.

"Tifa" he nodded knowing she would be ok with him.

"You're with me!" Paine shoved Wakka on hers, which he couldn't protest with the death grip that she had on him. Soon everybody was on a bike except two people, Sora and Riku as Leon went with Selphine. Leaving the two to choose from Yuffie, Gippal, Reno, Axel and… Kairi. Tension filled the air, as the two-stood stiff, eyeing each other at the corner of their eyes before they both made a break for kairi's bike. However, their dignity was tarnished as they crashed right in to each other, and started hitting each other trying get up.

"Man Sora, your stupidity must be rubbing of on my, huh!"

"Oh so you admit your stupid?" he spat back.

"But you didn't deny when I said that you were stupid!" he managed to shove Sora down grabbing the back of the bike. Lifted his head and… met the growling face of an angry dog, he had no choice but to back away from Kairi, as she showed no movement in calming her dog.

"Huh, it looks like Sammy only likes me!" Sora grinned wider when the dog allowed him to stroke him, because he wasn't sure if the dog still liked him or not. Riku finally decided to go with Yuffie. This left Gippal, Reno and Axel by themselves.

"Hey don't we get some love, why are we left out?" Reno complained.

"Your guys and somebody had to be left out!" Riku shouted clearly not in the mood.

"Hey not that we wanted you in the first place, you got that memorized?" steamed Axel.

"Stop bickering, and lets go before we get buried alive" Cissnei started driving, soon followed by the others. Zack turned to his left and shouted through the noise.

"See, I told you she could drive!"

"WHAT, it wasn't me that said otherwise," Cloud explained after explained after he received a glare for Cissnei.

"Oh sorry Cloud" he turned towards his right facing Wakka "ha you see?" who pretended as if he hadn't heard him. "Awe come on Cissnei speed up a little will you" he whined will looking ahead at Reno and Axel acting like idiots ahead. She did speed up but Zack wanted to speed up more.

"Yeah come on Cissnei speed up a little" Gippal started driving next to her.

"Those idiots are going to do something stupid at the speed their going at" just after she said that they ended up crashing into each other trying to jump a bump on the snow. "Are you sure you don't want to speed up now?" she said.

"No-no, do you know what I like this speed just fine" he laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought."

**SxKSxKSxKSxK**

When they reached the nearest town, they headed for the area where the motels were located, as they were getting tired and the hotels were a lot further away. Axel and Reno happened to be the last two there because their bike had to be towed by the others As Sora was about to go in Kairi came running up to him, with a pleading look on her face.

"Sora can you do me a big, big favor?"

"Err sure" he hesitated.

" Awe thank you, thank you, here you just have to wear these" he looked sown in his hands to see a pair of sunglasses and the handle of Sammy's leash, he looked at her for an explanation. "They don't allow pets, please Soraaaa!" she pouted.

"Fineee" he gave in but didn't mind that she acted as a guide to him, holding his arm. As all of them checking in, they gathered in one last time for the night to talk about what would happen next.

"So what are we going to do guy's, just go home we still have time left and I've been having too much fun to just leave?" Tidus questioned as almost everybody agreed, with the exception of Riku.

"Well I'm staying, competitions over and we can just stay in the holiday resort a couple of hours away" Kairi persuaded.

"Yeah come on, there's so much more to do here than snowboarding. And I'm not gonna let the weather ruin my holiday, right?" they came to an agreement they would stay at the holiday resort hotel. Riku just frowned and turned away walking back to his room, without uttering a word. Once the close was clear, Kairi went up to Sora, who was still holding on to Sammy. They decided it would be best to share a room that had two bedrooms to keep up the act, which they actually believed Sora's poor acting. She pulled him into their room-saying goodnight to the others, not before hearing Rikku shout.

"You guy's better not be using this as an excuse to pull any funny business in there" she teased. _Oh she's gonna get it tomorrow_ they both thought.

**Thus**** ends the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope it was ok. I thought it would be better if I got them out mountains, to be able to have a wider variety of things they could do. **

**So what do you think, what should I do with the situation with Riku. Shall I make him leave, put up with everybody or come to terms with not always getting what he wants?**


	11. Family

**Ok, here is my new chapter; sorry that it took me so long, I have been busy with school (as I have a lot of coursework). Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed and Shire Folk for providing me with some tips, of how to improve my writing. To improve my story I think I should get a beta reader, but I am not sure how the system works, so any help appreciated. Are they any tips on what I should add to improve my story for you guys? **

**Going to keep posting until I get this right, hopefully, someone can lend me a hand.**

I do not own kingdom hearts, or have come up with any of their script, as we all know.

The group gathered, and stopped at a little café for a break, the very same café Sora and Kairi had sneaked of to previously. When the less mature members of the group realised this was where the two had snuck of to, as Sora and Kairi both received greetings from the locals, they ran of in search of sugar. The immature people of the group had Left only a trail of dust, Tifa, Cloud, Cissnei, Paine, Wakka, Riku, Kairi and surprisingly Sora behind. They still had not heard a word from Riku at all; everyone had come to a silent agreement that nobody wanted their friend to go, even though he was acting like a "B word." And as much as Sora hated it, he was still his friend.

"So Riku, your still staying with us right?" There was a flash of shock on Riku's face as well as on everybody else's, but he quickly hid it behind a frown.

"You're kidding right?" He huffed, not believing once what Sora was saying was true.

"Common Riku what happened to us? Aren't we supposed to be best friends, or have you forgotten that?" Sora shouted as he slammed his hands down on the table standing up from his chair, which attracting more than a few stares. The others remained in an awkward silence, as the two old friends challenged each other in a glaring contest, between each other. A strange glint seen in Riku's eyes for a second, soon melted into a cocky smirk.

"You want me to stay here, that much Sora?" He rose from his chair, turning around to leave "fine you win!" He said raising his hand giving them a backwards wave, before exiting the café, without looking at the group as he went. Everyone else just stood there dumbstruck, while Sora stood smiling at the direction his friend had just left. Even Sora came to realise that he should have solved their differences differently, but as of right now, he was just glad to get a small part of his friend back.

**SxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxK **

By now the group all arrived at the resort, they all stared in awe at the glorious hotel they stood in. the hotel itself had five floors which also consisted of a inside and outside swimming pool, a sauna and a Jacuzzi. Everybody went their separate ways after they had all checked in. Sora had opted for relaxing in the Jacuzzi; too deep into thought, he failed to notice someone approach from behind him. Therefore, the next thing he knew his eyes were covered, and he could feel someone's long hair resting against his shoulder.

"Guess who?" Called a voice, now Sora was quite sure just whom the voice belonged to, as well as the feel of the person's hair gave him a few choices as to who it was. One guess would be Tifa, but he was never that close to her for her to be touching him in such an intimate way. Next, there was… Riku and God forbid that it was him, who had their delicately soft hands covering his eyes, and breathing on his neck, it sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. And lastly, and the most obvious choice would be Kairi, who's voice matched the 'mystery' person perfectly, and who's hands fitted perfectly through every crevasse of his hands, as he reached up to touch them. He pretended to ponder her question for a moment, while sliding his hands up to her arms, sensing she was pouting he decided to end her torment.

"Well the only person I know whose voice is as smooth as her skin would be ...Kairi!" he finished saying before yanking her into the Jacuzzi with him, as he. Soon having to lift her out from beneath, the water as she was froze in shock, which she soon snapped out of slapping his hands of her.

"Sora, it a good thing I have my swim suit on, or you would be dead by now!" she squealed still in his grip. Now to be honest Sora did not actually think of what he was doing, or what it might look like to passers by.

"Sorry Kairi, I wasn't thinking… hey don't laugh at me!" He exclaimed after seeing her laughing at him.

"Sorry, so have you called your family since we've been here?" she asked after she calmed down a bit.

"Nahhhh not yet" he replied lazily doing his famous putting his hands behind his head pose.

"Sora you should call, you're lucky you have them to worry so much about you!" after that Sora did feel bad, and it was all because of the effect that Kairi causes him. However, also something did not add up.

"Hey Kairi how come I've never seen you call your family?" he asked awkwardly, in which he wished he kept it to himself immediately afterward, by the look on her face. She hesitantly turned to look at him after a moment's hesitation.

"Sora, I'm an orphan!" she looked into his eyes and heard him gasp

"But Kairi you said…?" but before he could finish, she interrupted, as she knew what he was going to say.

"I was adopted; I don't know what happened to my real parents. There was an accident and we was separated, I don't remember much after that; all I have left of them is this necklace and sum of money left to me in my name since I was little. I'm very grateful of my adoptive parents and all that they've done for me, but sometimes I feel as if I'm missing a real family!" She explained to him as she showed him the necklace, which remained on her neck at all, times. A silver locket shown to him, that was in the shape of a heart, with the links connecting the heart to the necklace in the shape of the crown. Engraved onto the heart was the word "princess."

By now Kairi was resting in his arms with a distant look on her face, Sora stroked her back as he tried to find out a way to cheer her up.

"Hey Kairi, when we go back do you think that I don't know, that maybe you would come and meet my family. They'll love you, I mean who wouldn't?" ha asked while scratching the back of his head, to which her face instantly brightened up.

"Really Sora, you would do that, thank you, thank you, thank you, I would love to!" she squealed hugging him, in which made him laugh in return seeing he was the cause to make her so happy, while patting her back. Sora adjusted Kairi to a more comfortable position on his lap and so he could see her face better. To Sora, it seemed as if the temperature in the Jacuzzi had skyrocketed as soon as Kairi had started hugging him. Kairi remained with her arms on his shoulders, while Sora kept his arms around her waist to keep her from falling into the water. Their faces were inches apart and could feel each other's breath on each other's faces. Sora's face inched forward some more until their noses touched; he rubbed both their noses together before sealing the gap between them.

Sora was in heaven, never in his life had he felt so complete, her lips were so soft and tasted of the cherry lip balm she usually applied in the mountains, to stop her lips from drying. Her hands slid up to his neck and then slid down along the ridges of his chest all the while repeating this action, as he tightened his hold on her waist. Soon forced to separate, as they were only human, thus needing oxygen to live, breathing heavily onto each other's shoulders.

"I should go" Kairi said after catching her breath, leaning her hand on his shoulder as she got out. One reason was to help prevent her from falling but the other was to reassure that she did not regret what had just reoccurred. She quickly exited to prevent any further suspicion.

**SxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxK **

Kairi walking down the expensive hallways of the hotel, managed to bump into Rikku, Tifa and Cissnei, who were heading her direction.

"Heyyyyyy Kairi, what have you been up to?" Rikku crowded around Kairi ignoring the rules of personal space, while emphasising the word "you" in her sentence.

"Nothing!" she answered quickly and continued walking

"Where's Sora?" she tried

"Dunno!"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I forgot!" before Rikku could say anything else Kairi cut in "Rikku enough can you give me some space, why are you interested in Sora now anyway?"

"No reason I'll see you guys later!" and with that said she ran into the half-closed elevator, leaving the three girls behind.

"So Tifa how's your holiday been, you know with the whole meeting Cloud again thing, after so many years?" Kairi asked focussing her attention on her.

"Yeah it's been fun; we've had a lot of catching up to do. I think my customers will be happy though when I return to the 7th heaven." They both studied her for a moment as she spoke, Tifa was always hard to read when it comes to her feelings, and often put others before herself.

"Common Tifa you could use some R&R, don't think about work now," Cissnei suggested with Kairi nodding in agreement. The two friends must have been hanging around the swimming area, as they both had their swimwear on with a big white fluffy towel around them. Cissnei wore a bikini which was more of a tank top with bottoms, the straps that held the top up was a light blue while the top itself was a light cream (the one from crisis core.) while Tifa wore a plain black bikini.

As they were walking down the hallway, a couple of guys came around the corner wearing the tightest most unattractive set of Speedo's alive. In response to the unwanted attention that the men were giving them as an attempt to flirt with them, they hugged their towels closer to their bodies and started walking twice their previous speed. When they could no longer see the men, they stopped walking and shuddered at what they had just witnessed.

"Errrrr that didn't leave much to the imagination did it, I don't know about you girls but I'm going to go change!" Kairi shuddered once more before heading out to change, with Tifa and Cissnei soon following afterwards, as they was put out of swimming all together for right now. They spotted Rikku as they reached the changing rooms, she spotted the three heading up to her she ran to join them.

"Hey guys want to go swimming?"

"No Rikku you go ahead though" Kairi smirked; as Rikku ran in the direction the pool was located.

"You know those guys were heading that way don't you?" Tifa asked

"Uh huh" Kairi agreed walking towards a changing stall.

"Kairi you can be the devil sometimes" Cissnei smiled at her friend, going into her own stall.

SxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxK

Sora was again lost in thought, as he started watching a kiss scene on one of those sappy romantic movies; that it was to late for him to look as if he was doing something else, when someone walked in clearing their throat. As quickly as he could, to save what little pride he had left, lifted his feet up onto the coffee table, cleared his throat loudly and cracked open a can of beer he had, without looking to see who had entered.

"Want a beer?" he asked in a macho voice

"Drop the act Sora we all know you're a pansy, "said person dropped into the seat next to him grabbing the beer offered

"Riku?" Sora said in shock, they sat there in silence apart from the sound of the movie, which Sora still left playing. It was not long though until Riku broke it.

"Humph, it looks like Sora finally gets the girl, huh?" Riku murmured loud enough for Sora to hear as he looked at his childhood friend. Sora did not know how to respond so he just sat there and waited for him to continue. "You know I thought I was better at everything than you"

"Really?" a smile appeared on the spiked haired boy's face, Riku hesitated before continuing.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I kind of always thought you were better at everything too" he said without hesitation.

"To be honest Sora… I was jealous of you"

"What for?"

"I wished I could live life like you do, just following my heart... well there is one advantage to being me something you could never imitate!" a grin formed on his enigmatic face.

"Really what's that?" he asked confused

"Having you for a friend!"

"Then I guess I'm ok the way I am, I've got something you could never imitate too." (Besides Kairi that is.) They both gave each other a pat on the back in a manly hug, before the silence resumed. Nevertheless, the silence was not one of those unbearable silences's that was awkward; it was a comfortable 'everything's going to be ok' silence.

"I got to go anyway!" Riku started getting up thumping his fist onto Sora's shoulder not too lightly making Sora wince in pain. "Cant let you go soft on me Sora, you got to pull it together… and turn that junk of!" was the last words Sora heard as Riku left the room.

**There as promised another longer chapter, I plan to keep my chapters at least this length from now on. Let me know what you think, am I getting any better, I know my grammar still needs work though? That is why I need a beta! Am I making it worse? Is there something I need to focus more on? I take all your thoughts to mind such as chapter length for example, so I made it longer.**

**Now as I am looking for a beta doesn't mean I'm going to be lazy, and not look over my chapters myself. Which is what I am doing now, even still, grammar is not my strong point, as most of you probably noticed**


End file.
